Ludwig's Revenge
by SuperKyleBros
Summary: Princess Peach gets shrunken by Ludwig!
1. chapter 1

_**It was a beautiful day in the mushroom kingdom, and Mario and Luigi decided that it is the perfect day to teach Baby Mario and Luigi how to use power ups, so they took the babies outside, and started their lecture. "So, can either of you tell me what a power up is?", asked Mario. Neither of the babies said a word. "Well…", Mario continued. "They are magical items that that give you fun super powers" Baby Luigi then raised his hand. "Yeah, do you have a question?" asked Luigi. The baby got up, walked over to Luigi, and hugged his leg. Mario sighed. "Maybe we should do this some other time", Luigi said. He gently took Baby Luigi off his leg, and placed him in his baby stroller, followed by Baby Mario. "Mario, Come here immediately!", exclaimed Princess Peach from the castle. "I'll be right there!",yelled Mario. He walked on over to the castle,and found Peach sitting against the wall. "What's wrong princess?", he asked. "Well, I was just putting on my makeup, when Ludwig flew up to my window in his clown car, and he shot me with some kind of ray gun. "Che Cosa!?", yelled Mario. "I tried to defend myself but he was to fast." "Umm……Princess.……………Your shrinking!",yelled Mario. He watched peach shrink to a mouses size. "That explains it all!", she yells. "Ludwig wanted revenge for what happened with his shrinking potion!" Mario clenched his fists. "When I get my hands on Ludwig I'm gonna...Never mind." "I can't run a kingdom like this!", exclaimed Peach. "I'll get squashed!" Mario patted her on the head. "No you won't. Me and Luigi will sneak into Bowsers castle and see if there is an antidote in Ludwig's lab." "Ok, so are you going to just leave me here?", Peach asked. "Of course not", Mario said. He picked her up and brought her into the living room, where Toadsworth Is. "Toadsworth, I need you to do something for me", he said softly. Toadsworth's eyes widened when he turned around and saw Peach. "Oh dear!", he yelled. "What happened to her?!" "We had a little koopaling problem", Peach replied. "Anyway, would you take care of her while I go to bowsers castle?", asked Mario. "Why, of course", Toadsworth replied. Mario held out Peach, and Toadsworth gently took her, and cupped her in his hands. "I shouldn't be gone long", Mario said before leaving the castle.**_

 _ **Later…**_

 _ **Mario and Luigi had spent hours walking, before they finally got to the castle. "So let me get this straight...",Luigi started to say. "The Princess got shrunk by Ludwig?" "Yeah", Mario responded. "But, hopefully Ludwig has an antidote that we can swipe." "Ok", said Luigi. "But, we need to find a new way into the castle, so it won't end up like last time."**_

 _ **Flashback…**_

 _ **Mario: Luigi, you go through the back door, and I'll go through the front**_

 _ **Luigi: Okey dokey *Heads over to the back***_

 _ **Bowser: *Chortles***_

 _ **He then poured the potion on Mario's head.**_

 _ **Mario: Whoa! *Looks up* What was that?!**_

 _ **Bowser: Hey Mario.**_

 _ **Mario: Bowser! Where is Peach!?**_

 _ **Bowser: *Smirks***_

 _ **Mario: Wipe that grin off your face!**_

 ** _He then started to shrink_**

 ** _Bowser: *Turns around* Ludwig, come here! It's starting!_**

 ** _Ludwig: *Walks over to the window*_**

 ** _Mario keeps shrinking until he was tiny_**

 ** _Mario: Ah, come on!_**

 ** _Back to present…_**

 ** _"Yeah…", Mario slowly said. He then notices a black warp pipe next to the castle. "Hey Luigi!" He points at the pipe. "Maybe that pipe leads to the castle." Luigi sighs. "Well, I guess we have no other option." They both walk up to the pipe and jump in._**

 ** _They fall into a room with various thwomps and shyguys. "Oh no Mario, we're gonna get creamed!", yelled Luigi. He gets scared and starts running around. "Oh, get a grip Luigi!", yelled Mario. A shy guy noticed Luigi and shot a fireball at him. "OUCH!", he yelled, as the fireball hit him. "You did not just do that to my brother.", said Mario intimidatingly. He started running toward the shy guy, when a thwomp fell down from the ceiling and flattened him like a pancake. "Mario!", yelled Luigi. He ran over to Mario and peeled him off the ground. "I'm as thin as a piece of paper!", yelled Mario. "Don't you mean, Paper Mario?", Luigi said with a chuckle. "This is no time for jokes Luigi!", yelled Mario. "Help me!" Luigi looks around and spots a magic balloon. He runs up to it, and touches Mario to it, restoring him back to normal. "We have to get out of here!", yelled Luigi. "Luigi, look over there.", said Mario, pointing at a door. They both run into the next room, and closed the door behind them._**

 ** _"That was close", said Luigi, out of breath. "I can't see anything, it's to dark in here", said Mario._**

 ** _There was no response. "Luigi?", Mario said softly. Silence. Mario started feeling the wall, and found a light switch. "Ah, here we go" he said, flicking the switch. He looked around, but didn't see Luigi anywhere. It was just an empty room. All there was, was a door at the other side of the room. Very slowly, Mario walked to the other side of the room, and put his hand on the doorknob. Could Luigi be behind the door? Mario opened the door, and couldn't believe his eyes._**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Very slowly, Mario walked to the other side of the room, and put his hand on the doorknob. Could Luigi be behind the door? Mario opened the door, and couldn't believe his eyes._**

 ** _He saw a huge cage, filled with tiny mushroom kingdom toads, no bigger than princess peach. One of the toads looked up and saw Mario._**

 ** _"Master Mario!", the Toad yelled ecstatically. "You've come to rescue us!"_**

 ** _"Oh my gosh!" yelled Mario. He ran over and opened the cage. "Did Ludwig do this?"_**

 ** _Every one of the toads nodded simultaneously._**

 ** _"Well…", Mario continued. "Do you know where Luigi is?"_**

 ** _"Yeah, I saw him", said a different Toad. "I saw him get dragged in here unconscious by Ludwig."_**

 ** _Mario's eyes widened. "And where did he take him", he said softly._**

 ** _The Toad pointed to a door a few feet away from the cage._**

 ** _Mario looked at the door, and noticed that it was padlocked. "Is there any way I can get in?", he asked the toad._**

 ** _"Well, Ludwig left his book of potions out",_** ** _said the Toad, pointing to a table. "Maybe there's a potion that can help"_**

 ** _"That's a great idea!", Mario yelled, walking over to the table. He opened the book and started skimming through it. "Oh, here is an exploding potion!", Mario yelled excitedly. "I could use it to bust the door down."_**

 ** _"Good idea", said another Toad. "All of Ludwig's chemicals are over there", said the Toad, pointing to a cabinet_**

 ** _Mario opened the cabinet, took out some chemicals, and got to work._**

 ** _(10 minutes later)_**

 ** _"I'm finished!", yelled Mario, holding up the beaker._**

 ** _He turned toward the door, and as hard as he possibly could throw, he threw the beaker at it. The moment the beaker hit the door…………KABOOM!!!! The explosion was so powerful, that Mario was launched across the room, got slammed into the wall, and fell to the ground unconscious._**

 ** _(Some time later)_**

 ** _Mario's eyes slowly opened. "W-what happened?", he said softly._**

 ** _"Oooh, you've awakened!", said a voice_**

 ** _Mario looked down and saw that he was tied up."What's going on?", he said._**

 ** _"We have a surprise for you", said the voice, sinisterly_**

 ** _Mario looked up, and saw the face of none other than……Ludwig Von Koopa._**

 ** _"Oh my gosh, it's you!", yelled Mario._**

 ** _"That is correct", said Ludwig with an evil smirk._**

 ** _"Where is Luigi?!", yelled Mario threateningly._**

 ** _Ludwig put his hands behind his back and started walking in the other direction. "Well, he is going to be in my belly in a little while", he said, reaching into a box._**

 ** _Mario's mouth dropped open. "Does that mean………."_**

 ** _A huge smile appeared on Ludwig's face, as he pulled a mouse sized Luigi out of the box._**

 ** _Mario gasped. "Luigi!"_**

 ** _"MARIO, HELP ME!", Luigi yelled._**

 ** _Mario struggled, but had no success in getting out of the ropes. "I can't, I'm tied up!", yelled Mario._**

 ** _Ludwig looked at Luigi in the eyes. "I hope you have good taste", he said, licking his lips._**

 ** _Luigi gulped and closed his eyes._**

 ** _"I can't believe your doing this!", yelled Mario._**

 ** _"Well believe it, because I'm doing it ", Ludwig replied. "And you get a front row seat to the show."_**

 ** _"This isn't a show; this is a kidnapping!",yelled Mario._**

 ** _"You shouldn't whine, because I'll just make your turn more painful", said Ludwig._**

 ** _"Your gonna eat me too?!", yelled Mario._**

 ** _"Yep", Ludwig said casually._**

 ** _Ludwig put Luigi in a pot and started adding various spices._**

 ** _"Oh no!", yelled Ludwig. "I'm out of nutmeg!"_**

 ** _Mario saw this as an opportunity to get Ludwig to leave for a little while._**

 ** _"Well, you should go to the store and get some more", Mario recommended._**

 ** _"That's a good idea!", said Ludwig. He put the top of the pot back on, and left the room._**

 ** _"Mario!", yelled Luigi. "Are you sure that there's nothing that you can do to help me?"_**

 ** _"Don't worry Luigi, I've been working on untying this rope for the last few minutes!", Mario said confidently._**

 ** _Finally, Mario untied the knot, and was free._**

 ** _"Luigi, I'm free!_** ** _", said Mario, standing up._**

 ** _"Awesome!", yelled Luigi, cheerfully._**

 ** _Mario ran over to the pot, and took the top off of it. "Hey bro", he said with a smile._**

 ** _"We've got to get out of here!", yelled Luigi._**

 ** _Mario picked up Luigi, and started heading towards the door, when (big surprise) Ludwig came back in._**

 ** _"And, where do you think your going?!", yelled Ludwig._**

 ** _"H-how did you get back so fast?", asked Mario._**

 ** _"I realized I forgot my wallet, so I came back to get it", Ludwig said angrily. "And now, I am going to kill you!"_**

 ** _"Well, what are you gonna do?", asked Mario with a chuckle. "Your just a kid!"_**

 ** _"Well, for starters….I can do this",_**

 ** _Ludwig grabs a ray gun and points it directly at Mario's face_**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ludwig grabbed his shrink ray and pointed it directly at Mario's face_**

 ** _"Now, here's how it's gonna go", he said. "You will either give me your pip squeak brother back, or you will also get shrunken!"_**

 ** _Mario looked at his brother and then back at the ray gun that was 3 inches from his face. "I…I…", he said slowly._**

 ** _"I've gotta do something", said Luigi under his breath._**

 ** _He looked at his brothers arm and came up with an idea._**

 ** _"I'm waiting for an answer…", said Ludwig impatiently._**

 ** _Luigi waited until he knew that Ludwig wasn't looking, and he climbed up Mario's sleeve_**

 ** _"I guess this is a good hiding place", he said softly._**

 ** _Mario felt something tickling his arm, and looked down to see Luigi not on his hand._**

 ** _Ludwig caught Mario's eye and looked down where Mario was looking_**

 ** _"W-where is he!", Ludwig yelled angrily._**

 ** _Mario was now able to see Luigi's plan, and went along with it._**

 ** _"Oh, I think I saw him jump down and run that way", Mario said, pointing behind Ludwig._**

 ** _Ludwig turned around swiftly and looked down, and Mario grabbed his tail and started swinging him around._**

 ** _"AHHH, YOU TRICKED ME!!!", yelled Ludwig._**

 ** _He tried to shoot Mario with his shrink ray, but managed to miss every shot and hit something else in the room_**

 ** _"SO LONG, LUDWIG!", Mario yelled, throwing him against the wall._**

 ** _Ludwig hit the wall HARD, and fell to the ground, breaking the shrink ray._**

 ** _"It looks like you've lost", said Mario, with a smirk._**

 ** _"I guess I have", said Ludwig, sadly_**

 ** _"I hope that you've learned that you can never outsmart me", Mario said_**

 ** _"LOOK, A PIZZA MAN!!", Ludwig yelled pointing behind Mario._**

 ** _Mario gasped, and turned around_**

 ** _"Where's the pizza man!!", he yelled, excitedly._**

 ** _"Mario, it's a trick!", Luigi yelled, protruding his head from his sleeve._**

 ** _Mario turned back around, and Ludwig was gone._**

 ** _"DANG IT!", yelled Mario, throwing Luigi across the room._**

 ** _Luigi landed headfirst into a beaker on a shelf, and got instantly restored back his normal size._**

 ** _"Good, your back to normal size", said Mario._**

 ** _"Yeah, I am!", said Luigi, jumping to the ground_**

 ** _"But on the other hand…I JUST LET LUDWIG GET AWAY!!!!", yelled Mario, furiously._**

 ** _"Calm down, bro!", yelled Luigi._**

 ** _Mario Sighed. "Yeah, we still are able to use Ludwig's book of potions to make another growth potion, to restore the princess back to her normal size."_**

 ** _Luigi looked into the other room._**

 ** _"Um…wasn't the book on that table?", he said, pointing into the room._**

 ** _Mario looked into the room, and to his surprise, the book of potions was gone._**

 ** _"He took the book with him!", he yelled._**

 ** _They both ran into the room and put their hands on the table_**

 ** _"I am going to MURDER that kid!", yelled Mario, furiously._**

 ** _"You can't if we don't know where he is", Luigi commented._**

 ** _"Actually, I know where he might be", Mario said. "He probably went to his castle in World 7."_**

 ** _"World 7!", Luigi yelled. "That world is dangerous!" "It'll take DAYS to get to his castle!"_**

 ** _"Yeah, It will", Mario replied. "But it'll be worth saving the princess."_**

 ** _Luigi sighed. "Yeah, I guess it will."_**

 ** _Mario smiled. "Well, if your up for it, then….….lets-a-go!"_**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


	4. Chapter 4

**_Back at Princess Peaches castle, a group of Toads were making sure that Peach was nice and comfortable._**

 ** _"I-I brought you some milk", said one of the toads, holding a baby bottle._**

 ** _Peach slowly looked up and looked at the smiling Toad._**

 ** _"Do you think that I'm 1 month old?", asked Peach, confused._**

 ** _"Well, you ARE the size of the average negative 1 year old", chuckled the Toad._**

 ** _"That is so rude!", Peach yelled, angrily._**

 ** _The Toad started softly petting her head. "Shhhh.…Its ok. No need to get tense."_**

 ** _Peach sighed. "I hope the Mario brothers will be back soon."_**

 ** _(Back to Mario and Luigi)_**

 ** _"Bro, you are super wrong!", yelled Mario, angrily. "Peach is definitely hotter than Daisy!"_**

 ** _"I beg to differ!", yelled Luigi. "Daisy has a much cuter sneeze!"_**

 ** _"Whatever, let's just focus on our adventure", said Mario._**

 ** _"Yeah, your right", replied Luigi._**

 ** _"I just wish that I had something to eat", said Mario, annoyed. "I am starving!"_**

 ** _"No kidding bro, I can hear your stomach rumbling!", said Luigi, amazed._**

 ** _Mario put his hands on his stomach._**

 ** _"Umm… my stomach isn't rumbling", said Mario, confused._**

 ** _The ground started shaking intensely._**

 ** _"Whoa, what's happening!?", yelled Mario._**

 ** _Luigi looked into distance and gasped._**

 ** _"Wi-wi-wi-wi-wi-WIGGLERS!!!!!!", he wailed._**

 ** _He dropped to the ground and clutched onto Mario's legs._**

 ** _As Luigi had stated, there was a dozen angry red wigglers, coming in from the east._**

 ** _"Luigi!", yelled Mario. "We have to kill these bugs!"_**

 ** _Mario shook his leg, but failed to get his frightened brother off._**

 ** _"Don't be a baby, Luigi", he said, with an eye roll._**

 ** _Luigi let go of Mario's leg, and shivered at the sight of the Wigglers. "Holy crap, look at how many there are!", he yelled._**

 ** _"Luigi, THEIR JUST BUGS!", yelled Mario._**

 ** _"Yeah, 8 foot long GIANT bugs, that are gonna eat me!", cried Luigi._**

 ** _"Luigi, let's go", said Mario, impatiently_**

 ** _He put his hands on Luigi's back, and started pushing him towards the Wigglers._**

 ** _"Well…I guess that I have to face my fear!", said Luigi, confidently._**

 ** _One of the Wigglers opened its mouth, and showed its razor sharp teeth._**

 ** _"Well, here it goes", said Luigi, softly._**

 ** _He jumped onto it, and immediately got thrown off, landing hard on the ground._**

 ** _"Ow!", he said, annoyed._**

 ** _"Let me show you how it's done", said Mario, jumping into the air._**

 ** _He landed on the Wiggler, bounced off of it, and jumped onto it again, killing it._**

 ** _"See, that's how it's done", he said, landing back on the ground._**

 ** _Suddenly, another Wiggler came in from the other direction, and bit his hand._**

 ** _"OUCH!", he yelled._**

 ** _He poked the Wiggler in the eyes, but it wouldn't let go of his hand._**

 ** _If his luck wasn't bad enough, another Wiggler came over and generously bit his other hand._**

 ** _Mario struggled, but wasn't able to get free._**

 ** _"LUIGI, HELP!!!!!", he wailed._**

 ** _"Umm…o-ok bro", Luigi said, nervously._**

 ** _Luigi started running towards his brother, when another Wiggler snuck up behind him and bit his foot._**

 ** _"YOWW!!!!!", he wailed, jumping into the air._**

 ** _Luckily, he hit a floating question block, which dropped an extremely useful…Mega Mushroom!_**

 ** _"Don't worry Mario, I'm coming!", he yelled, grabbing the mushroom._**

 ** _Luigi stuffed the mushroom in his mouth, and instantly grew._**

 ** _The Wigglers that were chewing Mario's hands, looked up at the 50_**

 ** _foot tall Luigi, and instantly stopped._**

 ** _"Guess what time it is", said Luigi, smiling. "It's Wiggler squashing time!"_**

 ** _He lifted up his foot, and slammed it down onto the first Wiggler, followed by the second one._**

 ** _"Let's get out of here!", yelled Luigi, laying his hand down in front of Mario._**

 ** _Mario stepped onto his hand, and Luigi lifted him up, and walked off into the sunset._**

 ** _To Be Continued…_**


End file.
